


Lost and Found

by prettyboyjm



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: CCTV, Confusion, Crime, Dark, Detective, F/F, Graphic, Loona - Freeform, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murderer, Mystery, Revenge, Siblings, Underage - Freeform, classmates - Freeform, friends - Freeform, investigate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyjm/pseuds/prettyboyjm
Summary: "Such a pity that a pretty girl like yourself had to go in such a horrible way like this." Were the last words Hyunjin heard before she faded away. Why did it have to end like this. Why her. If only anyone knew..A murder mystery about 11 girls trying to get answers to who killed their best friend, Hyunjin.The closer they got the more danger they were in. They found that out a little too late...Only ship in this story is Jinsoul and Yves but most of the story will be about the girls trying to find answers.Updates about this fanfiction will be in a thread underneath the pinned of my twitter @imnothyuna
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Kudos: 3





	1. Foreword

Hey guys!  
Thank you so much for taking the time to check out this story!  
Each week one chapter will be posted.  
Each chapter will be posted in the same order as the girls debuted.  
The tags may change while I'm working on the story.  
Also keep in mind that I havent written in a couple of years so my writing is quite rusty.  
I will do my best to make it flow as best as possible!

Chapter 2: Hyunjin, will be posted on the 26th of February!

Hope you're as excited at me about this!

Have fun reading once its online and stay healthy!


	2. Chapter 1: Heejin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heejin's view of the event and how she deals with it.

Full name: Jeon Heejin.  
Nicknames: Heejin / Bun / President Jin  
Grade: 11  
Class: 2-4  
Personality: Class President. Straight A student. Likes investigation shows and games.  
Favorite show: Death Note

Heejin woke up thanks to a phone call. A bit annoyed by the fact she was being woken up, she decided to pick up anyways.  
"Hello." Heejin says. "Hello Heejin. With the parents of Hyunjin." The other line said with a sad voice. "What did she do this time?" Heejin replies laughing. Her heart drops as she hears the word on the other line. "She passed away last night.. They said it was a murder." Heejin broke down hearing those words. She drops the phone and runs out of the house. She runs as far as her legs take her. All the way to the secret tree house they all always hung out in. She bawls her eyes out.

Several hours later the others come too. "We can't sit around and do absolutely nothing. We should try to find out who did it." Gowon says looking determined. The girls nod and all get out of the tree house. "Where do we start?" Vivi asks. "The 7/11 near the school. She always hung out there when something was wrong!" Chuu quickly answers.

They arrive at the 7/11 near the school and decide to ask the cashier for the CCTV footage. "My bike got stolen last night when I was studying." Yeojin says. "I put it right in front of this building so I could get a snack before going home." The cashier takes them to the CCTV in the back. Around 8.34pm they can see Hyunjin walking from the way the school is located to her house. "Okay so she went from her study group back home.. What other CCTV is near her home?" Haseul says. "Nothing" Hyejoo says and sighs. Heejin looks at her phone. "Dang its already 11PM. I should quickly head back!. I’ll see you guys at school?" She says. The girls nod and Heejin quickly runs home.

8 minutes later the arrives home to a already dark house. She takes off her shoes and slowly walks up the creaking stairs. Once in her room she steps underneath the shower and puts on some new pj's. "I can practically throw away my flipflops." Heejin sighs looking at her mud covered flipflops. She checks her messages before deciding to head finally head to bed. After plugging her phone into the charger and laying down her school uniform she gets into bed.

An hour later and Heejin is still unable to fall asleep. Maybe it’s because of everything that happened today. She gets out of bed and sits at her desk. CCTV, School - home.. were things Heejin wrote down in her note book. After hours of writing all that they've found out she ends up falling asleep on her desk. Heejin drifts off into a deep dream. Well it's more of a nightmare. She dreams someone was following her after class.  
Who's following her? She kept looking around but couldn't see the man’s face. Quickly she starts running. As fast as she possibly could, but there was no chance she could out run the man. She suddenly feels a hand on her mouth and a sharp item against her neck. "Don't you dare fight back." The voice says. It sounds familiar. Before realizing what actually happened she passes out and wakes up in a cold bathroom. Her hands are tied behind her back and tape over her mouth.  
Suddenly the door opens and a man walks in. "I told you to not talk to anyone about what u saw. But you again had to talk to your little friends about it." The man says and removes his mouth mask. It’s their teacher. Teacher Hwang? "I'll make this quick so no one ends up coming to look for you. Don't want my plans ruined again." He bends down in front of her dragging his knife along her jawline. "You're beautiful. If only you weren't so goddamn dumb." Teacher Hwang drags the knife against her neck hard enough to make it bleed. "Did you know that by punching someone in the nose you could potentially kill that person? If I were to punch you on the right spot, I could cause your septum cartilage to go straight to your brain and kill you." He says with a cold demeanor. "I could also kill you by simply poking into your eye far enough. But all that would take the fun away from seeing your little arms and legs squirm until there’s nothing left of you." Heejin suddenly feels a sharp pain in her stomach. "With this single wound it would take only an hour for you to bleed out. Which of course, I would like to see." He says taking a step back. Heejin looks at him with fear in her eyes as she slowly feels herself fade away.

Suddenly Heejin wakes up. Drenched in sweat. She quickly writes down a summary of her dream in hopes it could lead to answers.

17 minutes later she arrives at school. Gowon, Lip and Chuu were already waiting for her. "Oeh you look bad. Did you even sleep?" Lip says. "Ah had a nightmare.. Will tell you guys what its about during breaktime." Heejin replies as they walk into class.

"Attention." Heejin says and the class bows to the teacher. Teacher Hwang gestures for them to sit down again and they do. "Today we are going to talk about World War 2." Teacher Hwang begins as Heejin is staring at her notebook. "Would teacher Hwang have done it? Like he had in my dream?" Heejin thinks to herself. The shakes her head and tries to focus on his teaching once more. "Jeon Heejin!" Teacher Hwang says slapping her table with a stick. "Oh! Sorry teacher!" Heejin says as she woke up. "Sleep at home next time will you?" Heejin nods. "Could I perhaps to go the nurses office? I don't feel too well" Heejin asks. "Gowon will you go with her please?" Gowon nods and helps Heejin get up. Several seconds after they leave the classroom, Heejin collapses onto the ground.

"Heejin are you okay?" She hears Gowon say when she opens her eyes. "Yea just didn't sleep enough I guess. Is it almost breaktime?" Heejin asks. Gowon nods and takes her outside to the bench under the tree. A couple minutes later the other girls walk to them. "What’s up, handsome President Jin?" Jinsoul says with a wink. Heejin sighs. "I had a nightmare about teacher Hwang killing me while I was walking home at night from school." Everyone puts their full attention onto Heejin as she tells the girls the whole story. She also shows the girls her notes in hopes of them being able to add more info that they've picked up on. Sadly they had nothing..

After the story, the girls look at Heejin in shock. "You think teacher Hwang could've been able to do that?" Choerry asks, "No, but you never know what a person could be thinking." Heejin says and the girls nod. "You're right. Let’s keep a better watch on teacher Hwang for the next couple of days." Haseul says. "Let's get back to class now before we get detention.." The others nod and they all walk back to their class. 

"Heejin could you meet me after class?" Teacher Hwang asks. Heejin nods and writes down that she's meeting teacher Hwang after school. "What could he want? Is the nightmare going to be reality?" She thought to herself as she was daydreaming. Before she knew it class had ended again. "Wait for me outside of class! Won't be too long!" Heejin says to the others and walks up to teacher Hwang. "What did you want to talk about, teacher Hwang?" "Oh it's about the festival next week! Is everything running smoothly? We want out class to be first again!" He says with a warm smile. "Of course everything is running smoothly! You know me! I will make sure we will be number one even though we lost a classmate. We can do this!" "I'm counting on you! Now head back to the girls. They're waiting." Teacher Hwang says and gestures her to her friends.

"What did he want to talk about?" Chuu asks curiously. "Oh, it was just about the festival and he asked if everything was running smoothly." Heejin says laughing. "Thank god, you kids are finally done. Thought our pretty president Jin didn't need time to be even prettier." Jinsoul says and smirks, "Let's just get going. Shall we." Heejin sighs. They walk to the treehouse in the forest. Heejin picks up a notebook where each member wrote in whenever they came to the treehouse alone. "Somebody knows." Were the last words written in it. Seems like Hyunjin’s handwriting? "I'm taking this with me to investigate alright?" Heejin says and the girls nod. They all walk back home after not being able to find anything else.

"Hey Bun! Take some fruit with you when you study alright? I made some for you already with milk!" Heejin’s grandma says. "Will do grandma, thank you!" Heejin takes the plate of fruit and the cup of milk up to her room. She freshens up and puts on her pj's. "Where to start?" Heejin murmurs as she opens the notes. "Somebody knows. Who knows? What do they know?" Heejin begins to write down a lot of thinks it could be and people that could know. "Could it be someone that only she knew? Or would it be someone we all knew?" Heejin sighs and puts down the pen. "Let's just go to sleep" She says to herself as she stumbles to bed.


	3. Chapter 2: Hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Hyunjin's last day here..

Fullname; Kim Hyunjin  
Nicknames: Kitty / Mustard  
Grade: 11  
Class: 2-4  
Personality: Quiet. Smart. Likes animals.  
Favorite show: Sassy Go Go (Cheer up)

Hyunjin’s mobile vibrates. It's her alarm. She turns it off and rubs her eyes. "Good morning Kitty!" Hyunjin’s mom says as she walks inside with breakfast and milk. "Morning mom." Hyunjin says tiredly. "You have the study group at 5 till 8 again right?" Hyunjin nods. "Alright! I've washed your uniform and made you some food already. I have to go to the hospital so when you come back home, Mom and Dad will be home too." "Alright mom, thanks." Hyunjin says taking a bite from her sandwich. Hyunjin’s mom walks out of her room and Hyunjin checks her messages on her phone. Nothing special as always. The girls were just talking about what type of cheese would be better in tteokbokki. "Oh the books! Gowon still has them!" Hyunjin says and quickly changes her clothes.

"Hey neighbour. What brings you here on this lovely Saturday evening?" Gowon asks with a bright smile accross her face, as always. "The books! I need them for my study class tonight!" Gowon gestures for Hyunjin to come inside. "Here they are. There’s sticky notes in them with notes I made.." Hyunjin smiles and says. "Oh no worries! Will leave them in there and bring them to you on Monday before class again!" 

Once Hyunjin arrives back in her own room, she changes her outfit. She decided to put a bit of make up on today, because in all honesty she had a crush on teacher Hwang. He wasn't that much older than her. He has nice sharp eyes, a sharp jawline, full lips. Everything Hyunjin was looking for in her dream man. Hyunjin pulls out her hair curler. Wavy hair would be pretty today. She looks in the mirror one more time before grabbing her bag and heading out of the house at 4.30. Rather 20 minutes too early than 1 minute to late. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping. It truly is a beautiful day today. The wind flows through Hyunjin’s wavy hair. The sun shines on Hyunjin’s glowing skin, making her look like the Goddess she truly was. "Hey there gorgeous. Didn't know you could be even prettier." Jinsoul says and puts her arm around Hyunjin. "On your way to study class again? Gorgeous and smart. Damn, what does a girl have to do to end up with you?" Hyunjin chuckles. "You really have a way of flirting with literally everyone don't you?" Hyunjin says and Jinsoul nods. "Goodluck with class! Will see you Monday alright?" "Yes mom, will be there." Hyunjin says. Jinsoul winks and walks off. 

"Good afternoon class!" Teacher Hwang says cheerful. "Good afternoon teacher Hwang." The class says in unison. "You guys know where to find me when you need anything!" He says and sits down. Everyone begins studying. Some asks fellow students if they know the answer. Some go to the teacher. Hyunjin tries to get as close to teacher Hwang as possible so when she doesn't know something, she stands up and walks towards him to ask him something. No matter how hard she tried it was like he never laid eyes on her. Not even a glance. Until.. "Kim Hyunjin, could meet you after class?" Hyunjin nods.

Couple hours later and the class ended. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Hyunjin asks. "You haven't been very focused today. Is everything alright?" "Oh, Of course it is!" Hyunjin says in a disappointing tone. "Why do you sound disappointed? What's wrong?" "It's nothing truly. Oh could you perhaps help me with this question? I can't figure out what I have to do." Hyunjin says getting closer to teacher Hwang. He helps her and looks at her. At that moment Hyunjin looks over at him as well. Their faces are close and for a split second she saw hope. Hope of being with him. Her face turns red as he turns back and asks. "Do you get it now?" Hyunjin nods and quickly grabs her stuff. "I'll see you on Monday alright? Try to keep your focus!" Teacher Hwang says as she walks out.

Hyunjin puts in her airpods and turns on a lo-fi hip hop playlist. After a couple minutes she feels someone staring at her. She looks around but can't seem to see anyone. She lowers her music to hopefully hear absolutely nothing. After about 2 minutes she can hear footsteps that aren't hers. She quickly turns around and sees a man dressed in all black. Without a thought she starts running. Running as fast as her legs can take her. She runs into each little alleyway she sees. She suddenly realizes she hadn't heard the footsteps in a while so she starts walking slowly again. She walks out of the alleyway and feels a hand on her mouth and a sharp object against her neck. "If you scream I will kill you." The voice says. It's a familiar voice. She suddenly feels dizzy and falls asleep.

A couple minutes later she wakes up in a what looks like abandoned bathroom. She tries to move but realized her hands are tied behind her back. She tries to scream but realizes her mouth is closed with tape. Where is she? Why is she there? Suddenly she heard footsteps. Familiar footsteps. The footsteps of the man that ran after her. She impatiently waits for him to come into the room. "Oh look who's finally decided to wake up from her little beauty sleep." The man says. "How was your sleep? Oh wait.. You can't speak." The man says and chuckles. "You're probably wondering why you're here and who I am. Too many questions to be in that pretty brain of yours." He walks closer to her and takes off his hood only to reveal his hair. "I'm going to give you 10 seconds to think why you're here. 10... 9... 8..." The man counts down. Once he hit 0 he takes off the tape. "Well go ahead. Why would you be here?" Hyunjin frantically looks him into his eyes. "I don't know. I don't know why I'm here or who you are. Please let me go." She cries out. He covers her mouth with tape again. "Wrong answer. Truly thought you were smarter than that." He slides the blade across her cheek, slightly cutting her. She flinches in pain. "Don't be scared! I won't do you any harm.. unless you get more of my answers wrong of course." He laughs. A disgusting evil laugh. "I'll answer one of the questions. Why are you here? It's easy. You didn't listen when I told you to leave it alone. You didn't listen when I told you to stay away from her. She had to transfer schools. All because you didn't listen to her. So now you have to face the consequences. You did this to yourself." He says gliding his finger across the sharp knife. "Now try to think. Who am I?" He removes the tape from her mouth once more. "I don't know. I really don't know." Hyunjin says, face covered in tears. "Ding Dong. Wrong answer." He chuckles. He runs his hands through her hair. "You're so gorgeous. I wish I could keep you instead of this." Hyunjin moves her head away. The man grabs her hair and pulls hard causing her to whine in pain. "Listen up you little bitch. I've been giving you chances to save yourself. Each time you've failed. Now don't try to make this any harder than this is. Who am I?" He asks one more time, slightly aggravated. Hyunjin things. "Lee Hansol?" "Ding Ding! Finally you're correct. If only it didn't take you this long to have the correct answer." He gets up and turns away. Leaving her all alone again. As soon as Hyunjin can't hear the footsteps anymore, she screams. She screams as loud as she possible could. Her screams were replied with silence. Deafening silence. Why can't anyone hear her. Where was she. She suddenly hears the footsteps again. "Was it fun? Screaming? It's not like anyone would hear you here. I made sure we were far away from anyone. Just had to make sure no one would get in the way once again. You already got in the way of getting Mihee. That bitch always tried to ruin our plans. Why did you have to turn into that bitch as well?" He sighs. "So how do you want to go? Slowly or quick?" He asks playing with the knife. "Come on, Kitty. It's not a hard question. You only have to say one word. Slow... or... Fast?" "Not." Hyunjin says. She can see Hansol looking at her biting on his teeth. "Wrong answer again, bitch. Why can't you get anything correct? Are you that fucking dumb?" Hyunjin stares at him in fear. "If you let me go I will make sure no one knows! I promise." She says loudly. "Won't help you out of here anymore, Kitty." He says and smirks. He walks closer to her and cuts off a part of her hair. "Little souvenir to remember you by." He says putting the hair in a bag. He slides the knife across her arms. "What if I just sliced your beautiful school outfit? Oh wait you won't like that will you? You always try to keep everything so perfect. He stabs the blade through her jacket and into her arm. Hyunjin screams in pain. He twists the blade looking at her face in satisfaction. "I love seeing you struggle. Always loved to see it. If only the world did as well." He moves his face closer to hers and whispers in her ear. "I've always found you the most beautiful girl in the school. Did you know what." "N.. no. I didn't know that." She says with a shaky voice. He moves her hair out of her neck with his knife. "Oh no. You have a small cut on your gorgeous neck now! Let me take care of that!" He says and licks away the blood. "Would you look at that! All better!" He smiles. "Please let me go. If I'm not home at 10pm my parents will go look for me!" Hyunjin exclaims. He looks at his phone. "Ah shit. It's 9.30. We could do this 2 ways. I stab you right here causing you to bleed out slowly or.. here causing you to bleed out quickly. Which one do you want?" "Neither!" Hyunjin says in hopes of him finally letting her go. "Wrong answer, Kitty." She feels a sharp pain. "I told you to answer my questions correctly. You really have a way of not listening." He chuckles. "Such a pity that a pretty girl like yourself had to go in such a horrible way like this." Were the last words Hyunjin heard before she faded away. Why did it have to end like this. Why her. If only anyone knew..


End file.
